Expect the Unexpected
by Clear-Water-Blue
Summary: Just a little Gorillaz story I made! READ AND REVIEW


**Expect the Unexpected**

Noodle sat on her bed fiddling with her guitar. Mike, her monkey, sat next to her just staring. Noodle glanced at him. Mike kept staring at her. Noodle looked at him, giving him an attitude look. "What Mike? Why do you stare at me like that?" Mike just kept staring at her. "I'm not going to tell him. You can stare at me as long as you want. I'm not going to tell him." Mike crawled away. "I can't tell him." Noodle stared at the ground.

She had a crush on 2D. Murdoc, Russel, or even 2D himself didn't know anything about it. Murdoc may kill 2D; Russel would give Noodle the talk, and then kill 2D. Poor little Noodle wouldn't have no one to talk to. She definitely didn't want that to happen.

A small knock came at Noodle's door. "Come in." It was 2D. Noodle's body cringed at she had butterflies in her stomach. "Hello 2D-San."

"'Ello, luv," 2D replied. "All of us are gonna go ou' to eat tonight. Muds and Russ are ready to go."

"Why are we going out to eat? Is there something special going on?" 2D nodded his head no.

"No, luv, jus' goin' ou' to eat for the luv of et." Noodle smiled and put away her guitar.

Noodle had matured in many ways. She was eighteen, her body had small curves instead of a long ruler like body, her hair was longer and her body was changing in other ways also. But most of the time, Noodle didn't like how it changed without her knowing, and the embarrassment that followed along with it.

2D and Noodle walked out her room together. 2D had a good one foot of tallness above her. She would always have to look up at him and he would always have to look down at her. But it didn't bother Noodle as much as it did when she first met him.

As they both walked down the hallway, Noodle heard something weird behind them as they walked through the hallway. "2D-San, what was that noise?" They both turned around. "I heard something."

"N-nothing, luv, maybe sum noise comin' from downstairs up to here." His hand pressed Noodle's back to tell her to keep walking. Noodle's face grew hot.

… "It's 'bout time you got here with Noodle face-ache," Murdoc yelled. He jumped at 2D, which made him flinch. Noodle stood in front of Murdoc and gave him a look. "Noodle…" Murdoc smiled his most cheesy smile. "Where do you want to eat?" Noodle raised one eyebrow.

"I knew I should've picked the restaurant other than this bloody place," Murdoc grumbled. All of the Gorillaz sat in a Japanese restaurant. Noodles gladly picked the place in a second.

Russel just ordered what everyone else was ordering, when he looked at the menu, it was all in Japanese. "Pssst! Hey Noods, what you gettin'?" Noodle started to speak in Japanese.

"She's jus' in the spirit of her culture," 2D explained. Murdoc rolled his eyes.

And for the first time, Noodle was having fun, along with 2D smiling his toothless smile.

…...

After all the Gorillaz arrived back at Kong Studios, everyone went to their rooms. Noodle was still wearing her outfit from earlier. Mike was asleep on her bed and Noodle glanced at her door wondering if she should go to 2D's room. Then she finally decided.

A small knock came from 2D's bedroom door; the blue haired musician scratched his head and slowly opened the door. 2D's black circles for eyes opened wide when he saw Noodle in the doorway. "Noodle, luv, why are you still awake?" 2D rubbed his eyes. Noodle couldn't think straight because of the shirtless man in front of her. The girl's cheeks turned even rosier.

"Um, I need to talk to you," Noodle replied. 2D opened his door wider so Noodle could walk in. Then he closed the door again.

"What you wanna talk 'bout, luv?" Noodle started to sigh.

"I…I…I think I have…feelings for…you." 2D gasped lightly and crossed his arms. The musician chuckled a bit.

"Why me? What do I got that you like?" Noodle shrugged her shoulders.

"I just love you for who you are and your charm." Noodle started to tear up. "You're the closest person that I've ever known, 2D, and I don't wanna change that." 2D walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Shhh, its okay, luv. I love you too." Noodle glanced up at him. He smiled at her. They both leaned closer to each other then shared a passionate kiss.

That passionate kiss turned into a wet, tongue kiss. 2D grabbed Noodle's little waist with one hand and caressed her face with another.

So that night, if you listen closely, you could her soft, faint moans from 2D's bedroom. Along with laughter. And love.

**THE END**


End file.
